


Animal

by stonerskittles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:03:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles placed his hands on her hips to still her, not letting her move despite her growls. “What's wrong?”</p>
<p>Malia gritted her teeth. “I'm in heat.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Repost because my first account got deleted.

Malia's body hadn't fully adjusted to being human yet, so when February rolled around and she woke up sweaty and pussy _throbbing_ with the need to be filled, Malia knew she was in heat.

“Stiles,” she mewled, whacking him on the arm roughly, the other reaching down to press two fingers inside herself – because she could in this form – but it did nothing to relieve her of the ache. She needed a cock to fill her up, to come inside her until her stomach was swollen with it.

“Wha- what?” Stiles blinked sleepily, but Malia didn't care. She reached into his boxers and stroked him, gently, because she didn't want to hurt him, until he was hot and hard in her hand.

“Whoa, hey! What's _-fuck_ , what's the rush?” Stiles asked, leaning up on his elbow to stare at her.

“I need you,” she snarled, clawing off her panties so she could straddle him and sink down on his cock.

Stiles placed his hands on her hips to still her, not letting her move despite her growls. “What's wrong?”

Malia gritted her teeth. “I'm in heat.”

Feeling that no more talking was necessary, Malia lifted herself up and slammed down on Stiles's dick, repeating the action until she was moaning loudly, thighs trembling and her walls were clamping around Stiles's cock.

Beneath her, Stiles was watching with his mouth open in something akin to awe. His hands had tightened around her hips, thumbs digging into her hipbones, but this time he wasn't trying to still her. Instead, he was helping her move; guiding her so she bounced a little slower, and to rock her hips on him.

“That's it,” Stiles cooed, as he circled her clit with his index finger and she wailed through her orgasm.

She collapsed against Stiles's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Stiles was still, letting her catch her breath but she could still feel him hard inside her.

Malia lifted herself off him and turned around so she was on all fours, presenting herself to him.

“Fuck,” Stiles groaned, and fisted his erection, which was wet from her come.

“I want it like this,” She said, arching her back so her rear stuck out more and wiggled it impatiently. “Fuck me.”

“I will,” Stiles promised as he shuffled on his knees towards her. “Gonna fill you up.” He nudged his cock at her opening, sunk in until his hips were flush with her ass.

Stiles rubbed her stomach. “Fill you with my come and breed you, like a bitch.”

“Yes,” Malia panted, fucking herself back onto him and clenching her hands in the sheets.

“That's what you want? Me to fill you until you can't take any more and you're pregnant with my cubs?” He rutted into her, and she could feel the pressure building, signalling her second orgasm was close.

“Please,” Malia sobbed, rubbing her swollen clit in tight circles.

“Are you close?” Stiles panted, and Malia opened her mouth to reply, but what came out a sound closest to a howl as she came.

This time, when she clenched around him Stiles came with her, his hips stilling as he emptied inside her.

Stiles pulled out to lie next to her. “How-” he paused to pant, inhales deeply. “How long do heats last?”

Malia shrugged. “Three days, usually. Five at most.”

“Shit,” Stiles groaned. “You're going to kill me.”

“I would never hurt you,” she told him seriously.

“I know.” He smiled at her sweetly.

Confident Stiles understood, Malia grabbed his arm and placed it around her because she knows he likes to cuddle after mating.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://halereyes.tumblr.com//)


End file.
